


ReiSaru Collection

by Itsupiki_Okami



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsupiki_Okami/pseuds/Itsupiki_Okami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots. I take requests. All of the one-shots will have rating and slight summary inside each chapter. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	ReiSaru Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff mostly. Reisi catches Fushimi at his desk and isn't too pleased with it.

The clock on the holo-screen read 4a.m. He'd been sitting at this desk, consistently for thirteen hours straight, trying to get all of the paperwork done for the recent strain case. Well, that had been the original reason anyway. 

About six hours ago, a glitch had appeared in Scepter 4's database system, and for the past three hours he had been trying to pin that down and fix it. The original paperwork had been set to the side and forgotten in light of this new threat. After their tangle with JUNGLE, Fushimi wasn't taking any chances. He wouldn't allow the enemy to infiltrate their infrastructure again. Not if he could help it. 

It wasn't like he honestly cared about anyone else's privacy, since all of their background, medical records, history was stored in the database. No, it was a matter of pride. Fushimi was good at what he did, and he wasn't about to let some half-assed attempt at sneaking into their network get by. 

An hour later, glitch handled, he sat back in his chair and sighed, blinking away sleep that was threatening to take over. Slowly his eyes slid over to the pile of papers on his desk, and he had to consciously suppress a groan from leaving his lips. He was no where near to being completed with his task at five in the morning. It would seem he was pulling an all-nighter, again.

"Fushimi-kun?"

That voice was unmistakable and as hazy, blue eyes lifted to regard the intruder to his paperwork hell, his suspicion was confirmed. Clicking his tongue in agitation he greeted in a raspy voice.

"Captain." Although, by the look on Munakata's face, he was less than pleased with the situation. However, no one else would have known it. Fushimi just happened to have a keen eye and an impeccable knack for picking up on his superiors moods. Something he was secretly smug about seeing as the Lieutenant was still sometimes baffled by their cool-headed King. 

"Have you been here all night," it was spoken lightly, in question format, but both of them knew it was rather a statement than the former. 

A simple click of Fushimi's tongue was enough of an an answer for the blue haired male, and he couldn't help but notice the sound was less sharp than it normally was. More lazy and full. His third in command was, truly, exhausted. 

Sharp violent eyes took in the stack of papers yet to be done on his desk, and an elegant brow raised in question as he appraised his subordinate, "Was there truly that much paperwork to be done with the recent case?"

Fushimi's tongue clicked as the stoic mask pulled in sudden agitation. "No," he bit sharply, "there was a glitch in the system, Sir. I've spent the last seven hours locating and repairing it." His glossy blue orbs trained to the holo-screen again, scanning it thoroughly to, once again, assure himself it was truly gone. 

The action made Munakata's eyes soften. JUNGLE had been a threat that Fushimi had taken personally, especially after they managed to hack into Scepter 4. Something that had not gone unnoticed by the Captain. It was a matter of pride, and one of fear as well. 

Fushimi had grown close to Scepter 4, whether the younger male admitted it or not, and the thought that something as catastrophic could happen again, undoubtedly, shook the black haired male to his core. His utter lack of regard for his own health now made more sense to the King. However sharp tongued Fushimi may be, and whatever past skeletons he held in his closet, his loyalty had never been in question to the violet eyed man before him. Not once.

"Take the day off, Fushimi-kun." Munakata stated evenly, although both of them knew it was not a statement. A command had been given, yet Fushimi did not seem to be compliant this morning.

"Captain, the paperwork needs to be done and--"

"And this is why you have subordinates, Fushimi-kun," the older male retorted, prepared and ready to strike whatever excuse he came up with down before him. In most cases, Munakata was willing to work with and even compromise with his underlings, this was not one such case. 

"I need to be here, Captain," the blue eyed male said exasperatedly as he held his superior's gaze, weakly yet unwavering in the determination that gave his eyes a certain fire that made the older male's lips quirk upward in a smirk. 

"What reason might that be, Fushimi-kun?" He inquired, willing, at least, to hear him out. 

"In case...the glitch comes back," he muttered quietly as the building began to stir around them. Lights switching on high now that members of the intelligence division had clocked in to work. 

Munakata's gaze was firm, unwavering, and for a second Fushimi was certain he'd be denied. However, after a few more moments, Munakata turned on his heel toward his office.

"Sir?"

"Come, Fushimi-kun," he beckoned as he strode gracefully toward his office, and Fushimi suppressed a groan, instead clicking his tongue in agitation as he was sure the debate would continue behind closed doors. 

Rising from his desk, he stumbled into the Captain's office and closed the door behind him, unfazed when Munakata was sitting behind his desk staring at his silent obsession: a jigsaw puzzle. 

Fushimi crossed his arms and waited to be acknowledged. It was a few minutes longer before Munakata lifted his gaze.

"Go lay down, Fushimi-kun," he gestured to the enclosed space in his office he used for tea that now held a pillow and a comforter, something the younger had missed upon entry, a tell of how tired he really was.

"But Sir," he retorted.

"This is a compromise, Fushimi-kun," he stated placing a piece of the puzzle in its proper home, his gaze never leaving the board. "You will sleep in my office or I will have you escorted to your dorm."

His violet eyes lifted to stare deeply into Fushimi's in challenge, a playful glint dancing in them as a smile pulled at his features.

Seeing no way out of this, Fushimi relented, begrudgingly with a click of his tongue, to defeat. This only made his Captain's expression more smug in his eyes. 

Turning toward the futon, he grumbled lowly, "Cheeky bastard," under his breath which made Munakata, unbeknownst to him, smile more.

"Sleep well, Fushimi-kun," Munakata intoned easily and was met with a distinct 'Tch' from behind the closed off space. 

A small chuckle bubbled in his chest at his wiry third-in-command's actions. 

Once he was certain Fushimi was asleep, he glanced in his thirds direction, the soft, deep breathing of sleep the only sound breaking the silence of his office. A small, genuine smile broke the planes of his face. He genuinely did care of the man, more than any of them could fathom, just as he knew the surly, at times uncouth male did for him as well. Only time would tell if either of them had the gall of put to words what they already knew. Munakata had no problem with it, but the last thing he wanted to do was push the younger male away by moving in too soon. It was like a game of chess, and the pieces had to be played just right in order for him to come out the victor. To come out with Fushimi.

"Captain," Awashima said as she strode into his office, greeting him loudly that caused the younger male to stir in the corner. The movement caught the female's eye and soon a look of absolute bewilderment came over her face.

Munakata only smiled, "It seems Fushimi-kun was busy intercepting a hacker last night, and he wishes to remain nearby in case they were to reappear in the system," he said easily. Ah yes, he knew and understood why Fushimi had been so adamant. He was after all an understanding person. "In light of this, please have all communication sent to my office today via email or phone call, please Awashima-kun."

"Yes Sir," she answered dutifully. However, the gentle glance toward their third in command did not go unnoticed. They were all fond of Fushimi in their own ways. "I'll make sure it is done."

"Thank you, Awashima-kun," he said quietly as she left the office, a subtle click signaling the close of the door behind her. 

Once again his gaze drifted to Fushimi, looking ever tame without his glasses and mussed up hair. A small smirk played on Munakata’s face. Yes, a game indeed, but Munakata was an expert strategist and he only played for keeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment with a prompt you'd like me to fulfill. I can't continue if you don't challenge me! Thanks ahead of time!
> 
> -Shiroi


End file.
